User blog:Mauran Axestripe/Sawlinee's Quest
The Taggerung :Tagg knelt over the stone. He wished he had never asked his sister Sawlinee to come out of the Abbey to play. Now she was gone. :"Tagg." Tagg turned around to see his aunt. :"Yes, Abbess?" Abbess Mhera crouched down beside Tagg. :"I know thing have been hard. Your mother has died, and your sister has been taken by vermin, but believe me, Sawl will find her way back. Because who is her father?" :Tagg raised his head. "Deyna, the Taggerung!" :Deyna wandered aimlessly around Redwall Abbey. Every day he would do this, thinking about his beloved wife, Keela, and his daughter, Sawlinee. He ground his teeth as he remembered the day when his son Tagg had come back without Sawlinee, frightened out of his mind and would speak only one word: Juskator. Deyna had bitter memories of the Juska clan. His first fifteen seasons had been within the cruel Juskarath. :BONG BOOM! Went the Matthias and Methuselah bells, annoucing supper. BONG BOOM! :"Aw, give it a break, Brother Kerben me ole matey!" Yelled Deyna, clamping his paws over his ears, "You put far too much effort into it. Stoppit, I say!" :Deyna faintly heard a laugh, then a reply. "I try too hard? That's something you've got to do!" Juskator Clan :Scarfang Tor looked sat in front of a fire, gazing into its warm glow. :"Sire?" A weasel had crept up behind him. "The prisoner refuses to talk, even with a blade at her throat. She also refuses to take the drugged drink Flen tries to give her." :Scarfang turned around. "Well, don't come running to me! Use your brains, that is, if you have any. Leave her, and ignore her. She will soon find out that hunger and thirst are the best persuaders of all the hard way." :Warpfang glared at the ottermaid while he wrapped a poultice around the lump on his head. :"Ye'll pay fer that, riverdog, an' don't ye ferget it!" :Sawlinee laughed. "My father was Deyna. He got rid of the Juskarath and the Juskabor, and he'll rid Mossflower of the Juskator as well. Tell that to that big bully of a ferret you call Sire. I have no feeeeeeaaaaaaaar!" :Deyna gritted his teeth angrily. Sawlinee was such a quiet and sensitive ottermaid, what would happen to her? :"Dad?" Tagg was beside Deyna. "I was just passing that tapestry of Martin, and- somehow, I think he spoke to me." :Tagg winced as his father's claws dug into his shoulders. :"What, son, what did he say?" :Tagg blinked. "Oh, okay... ::::::::::''Your sister is a warrior, fiercer than a gale, ::::::::::''On a quest of vengeance, she cannot, will not fail. ::::::::::''No longer that young ottermaid, who was so quiet and sweet, ::::::::::''All those that have held her captive, death shall swiftly meet. ::::::::::''This land the ottermaid shall ceaselessy roam, ::::::::::''Seeking the Abbey that she once called home. ::::::::::''The fight will be hers and ours, so you may interfere, ::::::::::''But while you are waiting, for you there's a quest here. ::::::::::''Now find the golden flower, turn once, twice, thrice, ::::::::::''Find the hidden secrets of the old Redwall mice. ::::::::::''From there you'll find a trail, find the ancient moth, ::::::::::''And then you may save her from her own rage and wrath." :Deyna turned. "Sister Rosabel?" :The Recorder smiled. "A Recorder is never without a quill, ink and parchment." :"So will she be alright, Tagg?" :"How am I supposed to know? They're not my words." :Sawlinee woke up, to find two other otters next to her. The female hung her head. :"Ye've woken up now, eh. Vermin will be cummin' round soon, you see. I know!" :Sawlinee frowned. "Why should they? And how did you get here?" :The male spoke in a tired voice. "I am Shandon, and my sister is Brina, who is the young seer of our holt, Wildflow. We were looking for food, someone had taken most of our food. We suspected Lepusuld, the only non-otter Wildflow member, but Mama and Papa wouldn't, oh no, and as we were searching for food, somebody crept behind us, and then next thing we know, we're here!" :Sawlinee sighed. "I wish I could help you, but as you can see, I'm in no better position than you are. We should sleep." And as one, the three otter let their heads droop. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction